Wanted
by MissEmmalineChiller
Summary: Lexi, was never anything special and liked it that way. sometimes she would leave her village to go hunting with her brother, but the one time he returns before her is just the beginning to what lied ahead of her... Hiding a mysterious pendent from the militia group while trying to escape with a boy she met while taken... Rated K Please review? Danny/Oc
1. Prologue

_We lived in an electric world,_

_We relied on it for everything, and then the power went out_

_Everything stopped working, we weren't prepared…_

_Fear and confusion lead to panic,_

_The lucky ones made it out of the cities, the government collapsed_

_Militias took over, controlling the food supplies, stock piling weapons_

_We still don't know why the power went out, but we're hopeful someone will come and light the way._

_Prologue _

**8 months before the blackout…**

A young girl passed away in the hospital, she had just given birth to a set of twins, one girl and one boy. Her 25 year old elder sister, Josephine and her partner, Mike, still morning her death were given the guardianship of the orphans. The girl, named Alexia Caffrey had green eyes, just like their mother did. The boy, Jaxon Caffrey, had blue almost grey eyes, like their absent father.

**Day of the blackout…**

Mike and Joe came rushing in to their city apartment. While Joe frantically sprinted to her office and began typing on the computer, Mike paid off the babysitter and soon met Joe in front of the computer. She pulled the USB from the drive and clipped it into the pendent. Joe left Mike to check on the twins and prepare their home for the upcoming blackout…


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- Season 1, Episode 1_

**Present…**

It was a sunny day, the sun shone the kids were out playing and everyone was enjoying the sunshine and compony of one another.

Today was Alexia's and Jaxon's 16th birthday; their aunt Joe had gathered them in the main room, with their family friend, Porter. Jaxon and Alexia were both given a small box each. Jaxon opened his first, inside was his late uncle's Swiss army knife. Engulfed with glee, Jaxon had no words, he had always admired his uncle's knife and was overwhelmed when Joe had intrusted him with it. "He always wanted a son to pass this down to; you were his best friend and son at heart… Now you, Miss Lexi, open your present," Joe gestured towards Alexia. Holding it, Lexi opened the box. Flipping open the lid and removing the old paper covering the contents. Underneath the scrunched up bit of paper was a small silver pendent on a matching chain. Studying the details of the necklace, she was startled by Joe's voice. "I've been holding on to this for a long time. "

Lexi turned her back to Joe, while she connected the clasp of the necklace. "I've been waiting for this day for a while. Hey Jaxon why don't you and Porter get lunch ready." Now that they were alone Joe continued on with their conversation. "Now there are some rules with this," Joe began to whisper to Lexi. "Firstly; you can't tell anyone else about this, especially anyone from the militia. Next; don't leave it sitting around and hide it under shirt or at least out of sight when you're wearing it."

"What, wh why? It's just a necklace isn't it?" Lexi Asked with a confused look upon her face.

Joe's face darkened and her voice became strict like a parents warning a child "Just listen to me alright, I'm telling you this and I'll going tell your brother the same thing, don not let anyone know you have this. Please, I gave this to you this because I trust you… and let's face it you're the alpha between you and your brother."

"yeah, he has the mentality of a ten year old boy, thanks Aunt Joe, love you," Lexi Said as Joe Engulfed her into a smothering hug, both of them laughing.

"Lexi, please, I thought I saw a militia group going to the camp, can we just go back, before they catch us out here?" Jaxon incessantly kept pleading and asking Lexi.

"Look, what can we caught for? Come on, honestly I think you just saw the exports carriage returning to the village." Lexi said as she continued further into the bushland south of their home town. Sighing Lexi continued "if you want to go back, you can, we're the same age, I'm not the boss of you, but you're gonna have to go alone. I'm going to keep hunting out here until I get enough meat to pay back Mr and Mrs Murray for helping you the other week. Remember when you just had to go swimming in the creek and you caught pneumonia."

"Alright… Do you mind if I go without you?" Jaxon asked sheepishly.

"it's fine, I should be able to carry it, besides it will be nice to not have you throwing up each time I shoot something, "

"Be careful, it could have been militia,"

"But it wasn't" Lexi responded to her brother before he left.

Lexi had used only five arrows from her quiver on her hunting trip this afternoon. Returning to camp, Lexi noticed there wasn't the usual buzz of excitement from the kids of the village. In fact none of them were to be seen. The town look like to be in an Armageddon state. On the way to her own house Lexi stopped by Murray's. When arriving to their porch and knocking at the door there was a significant period of silence until Mrs Murray came to the door.

Quietly, she stood in the door way. Reaching her old shaking hand to touch Lexi's arm she said with most sorrow "My condolences are with you and your aunt,"

With her eyes widening and her speech increasing in speed she asked, "What in the world for?" Without getting an answer, Lexi dropped the game and ran with all her heart and soul to her house. Hyperventilating she slammed opened the door to see her battered and beaten brother lying on the couch along with Porter and Joe by his side. Almost screaming for heart break, she ran over to him.

Jaxon opened his eyes and said one word that struck fear to Lexi's core. _Militia._ Joe hugged a now crying Alexia. Mr Murray then emerged from the kitchen drying his hands with a towel. Almost leaping to him Lexi asked him a thousand questions, all of which meant, is he going to be ok? Reassuring her Mr Murray explained he is going to be fine, but he will have to rest for a while and he can't move around much. Hearing this made Lexi's Afternoon, but like all good things, it came to an end. Hearing horses arriving outside her house, she peered through the window. There were a fleet of militia armed men outside; the sight of them enraged Lexi.

Rushing outside and confronting them about harming her brother seemed the only logical action at the time.

"What the hell are you doing here? We paid our crop and hunting fees. And why did you beat up Jaxon Caffrey?!" Lexi released all her anger from within at the soldiers. They were all standing there silently, until their leader spoke up. "Do you know where we could find Alexia Selena Caffrey?" This made Lexi's heart drop.

In disbelief all Lexi could make out was "Who?"

Responding to her question the man replied "My name is Captain Tom Neville."

"Well, Cap…" was all she could say before she cut off.

Suddenly his voice went cold and sharp just like the sward he carried "I will not repeat the question. Where is Alexia Selena Caffrey? She is 16, about 5 foot 7, brown hair and Caucasian." A man jumped off the carried walked towards the Captain and began to whisper into his ear. Lexi, still quiet from her earlier interruption stood watching. Shifting his weight from one leg to another Neville smiled. Stepping forward, his voice became bitterly sweet. "Are you Alexia Selena Caffrey?" the look of horror on Lexi's face gave him the answer.

While fighting for her life, Lexi was taken, hand cuffed and thrown into the carriage. The last she saw of her village was Joe rushing to her aid, before he was shot mercilessly in the head. She was thrown in the carriage and handcuffed to a poll running along the inside of the wall.

Sitting there in the carriage across from her was a sullen teenage boy. He was well built, and maybe only a few years older than her. She could tell from the look on his face and his body language he was angry, sad and confused to the matters at hand. She shared the same feeling.

Lexi sat still and catatonic for 10 minutes before she felt a stray tear fall from her eye, immediately she wiped it from her face hiding the thought of weakness and look up at the unknown boy across from her.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Season 1, Episode 1_

The group of militia who had kidnapped Lexi and the boy hadn't stopped all night and still continued down a road to the water hole. They had finally stopped for Neville to write a note. Completely ignoring Lexi the Captain began to speak to the boy "son, I'm sorry that you got mixed up in all this, but you got to understand, if I couldn't have your father I had to take you… Couldn't do anything about your dad, but make no mistake; it's a mess, bad news for everyone." He stopped to pass the soldier next to him the note had written "go." Then he continued on with his speech directed to the boy "to tell you the truth, when General Monroe finds out, he's going to be irate, he might even have my head."

The boy then spoke for the first time "Well let's hope." Lexi smiled at the remark. Captain Neville's face darkened, viciously he swung his hand and slapped the boy's face. Lexi instantly lost the smirk.

"Let's not forget, you drew first. I put your daddy's blood on your hands, son." Said Neville before he turned away, put on a smile and talked to one of his men.

"Are you OK, I sorry about your dad," Lexi said quietly, not to have herself hit as well.

"Thanks, my name's Danny," The boy replied in a quiet and depressed tone. The boy kept his head down and turned away. He looked towards her and asked "What's your name,"

"Alexia, but everyone calls me Lexi," he nodded in response. He then looked away again and began to fiddle with something on the wall. Lexi sat there with her legs crossed watching the soldiers around her and occasionally looking over to Danny.

* * *

Danny stopped what he was doing and turned back to Lexi, His fingers were bleeding. She looked to his side of the carriage to see he had been doing. She saw he was trying to unscrew the Blot holding the bar he was handcuffed to. When a soldier can over to them Danny stopped and hid his hand. The man put down a bowl of water and an apple cut in half in front of them, then walked away. Lexi reached out and took a sip from the water. She look Danny in the eye "Drink some and wash the wound with a little." Then she put the bowl down and pushed it towards him. Lexi then took one of the apple halves and ate it. Danny gave her a smile and she returned the gesture.

* * *

It was now night, Lexi had fallen asleep and Danny was lying across from her in the carriage pretending to sleep. A guard walked passed them. When he was gone Danny continued unbolting the poll, when the bolt fell and hit the ground, a guard turned towards Danny and began walking over. Danny tried to pull the poll away from the wall in a hurry before he was caught. Just in time he swung the bar and hit the guard. At this time Lexi had woken up and was confused. Danny jumped from the carriage and took the keys from a now unconscious guard. Returning to Lexi he leaned over the wall and unlocked her handcuffs. The Pair then ran as fast as they could from the camp in the dead of night.

* * *

The morning sun had risen and the pollen was flying everywhere. Danny and Lexi had walked all night and were exhausted. They were walking in a field of grass and wild flowers with a barn and a house. "Maybe we should go into the thicker part of the forest, there's a house here, and someone might see us." She turned round from absent response "Danny?" He saw stumbling and coughing. He leaned against the side of the barn. "Danny!" Lexi ran over to him and help him over to a barrel filled with water. Danny stood up straight then began to fall to the ground; Lexi couldn't hold his weight and fell to the ground with him.

Lexi was trying to help Danny breath when she felt a hand grab her arm. There was a woman with dark skin and short hair around 40, standing behind her. The woman helped Lexi bring Danny in to the nearby house, up the stairs and into a bed. The woman closed the door before Lexi could come in. A few minutes later the woman opened the door and Lexi looked in, Danny was now sleeping and breathing properly. Lexi stepped into the room. In a dry and raspy voice Lexi spoke "who, who are you." Lexi was looking at the woman from the corner of her eye, still facing Danny.

"Do you know him?" the woman asked

"No,"

"Why were you two out here?" she continued to ask.

"We were, ah, the militia took us."

"Let him rest, let's go down stairs…" the woman then went down the stairs with Lexi following. When the two of them were down stairs, the woman walked into the kitchen and brought out a plate with fruit and vegetables on it. "Thank-you, my name is Lexi, "The woman put the plate on the table and sat down across from her. She looked at the girl and introduced herself as Grace Beaumont. She insisted that Lexi slept on the couch and she would tell her if there was any change with Danny.

* * *

Lexi was sleeping on the couch in their new ally's house. Lexi rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a while. Turning her head Lexi couldn't see Grace anywhere. She got up and walked around the first story of the house. Grace was nowhere to be seen. Lexi Came to the base of the stairs then run up and reached Danny's room. She turned the corner and saw Grace Pointing a gun in Danny's face. "Grace?" Lexi was shocked to see this. Danny lifted his arms. Grace was still pointing the gun towards Danny. "No funny business now,"

"No ma'am," Danny still had his hands ups and looked at the handcuffs still linked to his wrist. "I'm not… What happened?"

"Well, if you're going to have an asthma attack, at least you had the good sense to have it near me." She then threw a small metal thing on his torso.

Danny picked it up and asked. "What is this?"

"You breathe it in. It stops the attack before it starts."

"You a doctor?"

"It was my son's,"

"Now, you want to explain this?" Grace said pointing her gun towards the handcuff.

"We were running away from some soldiers," Danny then looked at Lexi. She smiled reassuringly at Danny, he looked back to Grace.

"Monroe's Boys?" Grace inquired.

"Yes," Lexi and Danny said in unison.

Grace looked to Lexi, "Did they follow you?" she shifted her weight and pointed her gun at Lexi.

Danny spoke up "Look, look we don't mean to put you to any more trouble, and I own you already, so we'll just…" he began to stand when the blood rush to his head and he lost balance. "We'll go." Grace put down her gun and looked at the both of them.

"You can stay here… for one night." Grace said.

"Thank-you, you have been more than generous." Lexi said looking at Grace, walking closer to the bed. Grace left the room and the two of them alone.

Danny was sitting on the bed and Lexi came and sat across from him. "How do you feel?" Lexi asked Danny.

"Better, I hope…" "Why were…" both Lexi and Danny said at the same time.

"Why were you taken by the militia?" Lexi asked Danny.

"I don't know… all I know is that they were going to take my dad, but they shot him and then they took me." Danny went quiet. Sheepishly he asked Lexi "Why… did they want you? "

"To be honest, I have no idea… I mean, I'm nothing special or anything, there was my brother, my aunt and I, we were alone… but I guess they wanted me enough to beat my brother and kill my aunt…" Lexi then began to cry. A few tears then she broke down. Sitting on the bed, hands in her lap, she cried silently. Danny looked at the hurt she was expressing; he shifted closer towards her and put his arms around her. Lexi buried her face into Danny's chest. They both lied down; Lexi was still in the embrace of Danny's comforting hug.

* * *

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs; they were heavier than Grace's. Lexi's and Danny's eyes shot open. Quickly they ran to the window and opened it. They each had one foot out of the window when Captain Neville and one of his soldiers kicked the door in. The Captain grabbed the back of Danny's shirt and threw him on the ground. While the militia man picked up Lexi and threw her over his shoulder. Lexi was taken down the stairs; passing Grace she couldn't make eye contact with her. Lexi looked through the banisters to see Neville sitting on Danny handcuffing him.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Season 1, Episode 2_

The militia had found and retaken Danny and Lexi from Grace's house. They now sat in the back of the same carriage only this time they're escaping abilities were not underestimated.

The Assembly had been walking constantly since they acquired the captives again. A gunshot echoed through the area. They came to a stop, "You hear that? What did that sound like to you Danny boy," Neville giddily called. Danny raised his head and only looked towards him. He looked back at Lexi; making eye contact they shared the same thought. The group continued walking in the direction of the sound. They came to a path that continued to a house. Once passing the forestation hiding the house, a buck strung up by it feet was in clear view, with a gunshot to its abdomen. Neville walked up to the rotten door and knocked three times, then stepped back. A man walked up the the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" the man asked leaning against the door frame.

"You know my wife Julie, she grills these venison steaks. I don't know what she does to them, but man oh man, it's like she smothers them with love," Neville made small talk to the man. Lexi and Danny rolled their eyes at the facade he was portraying to the man.

"Sounds good?" the man replied not knowing what else to say.

"You could get a lot of steaks out of this guy, berley son of a bitch… How did you take him down?" Neville smiled and took off his sunglasses.

"Crossbow," All Danny could do was look between the two men as each of them took in turns of speaking.

"I suppose he got this buck shot in a bar fight," Neville gestured to laceration on the buck.

The man quickly spoke to defend himself "listen I don't know what you think I…"

Neville cut him off. "Sir, are you familiar of the 'Baltimore act'? It shall be unlawful for any citizen of the Monroe republic to buy, sell, own or transport any firearm, except loyal militia of course." Neville's face darkened. Lexi knew the exact punishment of owning a ballistic weapon was. Neville continued "Now the penalty for this is death, so I'm only gonna ask you this once… is there something you'd like to share?" All that was going through Lexi's mind was to deny everything, but the man stepped back into his house, pulled out a single barrel shotgun and threw it on the ground. Neville thanked the man, before ordering two other men to search the house.

"Hey, hey. That's all I got…" the man stated.

"And your just a beacon of trust," he replied. The man stepped back into his house and pulled out a revolver and shot one of the men entering his house. Neville pulled out his gun and shot the man square in the chest. Lexi and Danny sat up with their mouths slightly open and watched as Neville placed his gun back into the side holster. Directing his attention to his soldier that was shot, Captain Neville knelt down to speak to the man. "Easy son, easy, easy, easy, easy, just take it easy, let me have a look. Let me see," he pulled the soldiers hands away from the wound to have a better look. "Sir," one of the soldiers came out of the house, he was carrying some fabric. He opened it up and the utmost disgust passed over the Captain's face. It was the United States of America flag from 15 years ago. Lexi's eyes opened wide, she knew what it meant. It was the sign of the rebels. She had seen the tattoo of it on her uncle's arm before he died. "Burn it, burn everything" Neville instructed the man, then looked towards Danny and Lexi.

* * *

Neville had the group travel further up the road and stop in the middle of a corn field. He placed the militia soldier in the back of the carriage, in front of Lexi and Danny who were sitting on boxes. Both Danny and Neville had locked eye contact. The man was fatally shot and was breathing heavily "Hey Capt. I'm pretty messed up huh?" he kept deviating eye contact with Lexi, Danny and Neville.

"I'm afraid so, son. It's die quick or die painfully. That's all you got left." Neville held up a vile filed with a red substance. "You drink every drop and you sort of drift off, nothing more than that." He open and handed the vile to the man.

"I'm scared…"

"Don't be… down that hatch, son."

They made eye contact then he drunk the poison. Lexi didn't know what to say or where to look. She kept her expression cold and dark. Inside her she felt conflicted. This is the man who had shot half of her family. Though, was she changing? How could a person who feel joy when another human died? The more she thought of it the more she accepted; being happy when the enemy lost a fighter, none the less one who murdered a family member. "Where you're going to you'll be warm and rested and fed, you'll be with your family, and the best part; you'll bask in the brightest most beautiful Sun." the man looked towards him then died. Lexi, deep down didn't believe he deserved being in this land Neville was talking about.

His eyes were still open; Lexi felt no remorse, only relief he wouldn't kill anyone again. Lexi looked at Danny, he had tears forming, but one didn't fall. For Danny to see someone die it was hard, he had never seen someone lie there and watch as the life left their eyes. Lexi had seen too much of this and would not waste her time on this man.

* * *

The group were in the same spot in the middle of a corn field for hours, the sun was even beginning to set. The other soldiers had dug a grave for their friend. Neville was saying a prayer for the man's soul. "And surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days in my life and I will dwell in the house of my lord forever, amen." Danny and Lexi took no seriousness of this and were amused by the way they thought of themselves greatly and not the same of the citizens who fight for family and barely eat enough to live.

Danny and Lexi were still sitting on the boxes ignoring the prayers in the background. When they were over Danny snorted at the amusement of it all. Captain Neville looked at Danny. "Go ahead, spit it out,"

Danny looked confused "I'm sorry, what?"

Captain Neville walked up to Danny and Lexi. "Have some conviction… if you think something, then say it. You don't like that I killed that traitor back there, even though he owned guns and a rebel flag, even though he shot one of my boys. Well I'll tell you what I think; I think the Monroe militia is the one thing between us and total anarchy, maybe it's just a finger in the dam, but it's the only order we have left." Neville was inches away from Danny's face. Lexi looked at Neville then Danny.

Danny spoke up "You want to know what I think? I think you tell yourself that, I think the trust is; you like to kill, because you're a murderer and a psychopath…" Danny was then cut off by Neville's hand reaching forward and grabbing him by the throat. Lexi sat up, her eyes were wide. "Hey!" She yelled at Neville. He looked at her then back at Danny.

"I appreciate the honesty," Neville let go of Danny's neck and they held eye contact for a while. Changing from Danny to Lexi, Captain Neville asked her "Go on, you might as well speak your mind too."

She opened her mouth to only be cut off by Danny, "Don't," he said under his breath.

"Ah, let the girl speak," He said to Danny. He then directed his gaze to Lexi, "I saw the way you were looking at him when he was inches from death… Speak up," the last part he said robotic, emotionless and cold.

Lexi glanced at Danny, then the distance between her and the Captain. She was too far away; he wouldn't be able to reach her. Lexi took her chance to speak her mind freely. "Do you have kids and a wife, Captain?" she said quietly.

He looked at her then shifted his weight to the other foot. "Yes, I do. One son," he humoured her.

"Imagine you had a daughter too. One day you die… then your wife is left with these two kids to keep safe. Years pass and they adapt, on her sixteenth birthday she goes hunting to repay a dept. On her arrival home her brother, your son is beaten so mush he can barely talk. She is kidnapped and there mother is shot in the head… right in front of her. While kidnapped the son of a bitch who did this… to your family, dies right in front of her, how would you want her to feel? Happiness, relief; that he will never hurt or break another family again? Or remorse," the last word she said with a bitter tone. Lexi pursed her lips and looked down at him with tears forming in her eyes. His smirk faded; he walked towards the other side of the carriage and looked at her sympathetically. For a moment Danny and Lexi saw humility within the Captain. He walked closer to the carriage.

He reached out and slapped her face then said "trying to put guilt on me for something one of my men didn't do is not going to work, your brother has been dead for 10 years now and you never had parents…" He turned around and walked away, leaving them alone. Lexi kept her eyes on Neville. She kept her head down. He face and pride was hurt, but most of all she was confused. Yes, her parents were never there, but her brother was alive, up until yesterday at least.


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

**Lexi and Danny gave their opinion of the Captain.**

**The Captain told Lexi her brother died 10 years ago, but he was alive at their 16****th**** birthday…**

_Chapter 4- Season 1, Between Episodes 2-3_

The convoy began moving again. Danny and Lexi were sitting in the back of the carriage next to each other. The sun had just set, it was twilight. Danny was looking towards the soldiers at the flank. Lexi's eyes were squinted; she wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her. Danny realised she was muttering. He looked at Lexi, he was worried why she so quiet. Danny put his hand on her knee "Hey, are you ok?"

Lexi turned her head to Danny and looked up to him. She pulled a bit a hair behind her ear and sighed. Her hands were still handcuffed together as was Danny's. She began to whisper. "You know when Neville said I was lying?"

"Yes… were you?"

"Well… no and yes, I never had any parents, but there was always my aunt and my uncle… and my brother. Thing is he didn't die 10 years ago, my cousin did, but I was 6, he was 4 and he was sick and bedridden all the time, he really didn't have much of a personality."

Danny looked at her, after a pause he said "So… what do you think?"

Lexi paused for a moment then looked towards the militia men walking behind the carriage and yelled "Hey! You know that kid you beat up, before you grabbed me… who was he?" Lexi knew who he was but wanted to hear it from them. One of the men looked at her then said "We questioned him… but _you_ should know, he was _your_ cousin; Jack." Lexi was confused. She turned to Danny; surprisingly their faces were really close. Lexi spoke quietly "they were wrong… My cousin, Jack died 10 years ago, but my brother was the one they beat." The carriage stopped abruptly. All the men gathered at the front of the group and couldn't see Danny or Lexi. They stopped talking, but were still close. They were trying to hear the conversation. It was impossible, it was too quiet. Lexi's and Danny's were barely an inch apart. They were looking at each other in the eye. Danny sunk his neck down and kissed Lexi. She closed her eyes and kissed back, when they broke apart Lexi smiled and Danny smiled back. It was then they heard footsteps jump of a horse and walk towards they back. They quickly shifted away from each other and looked in the direction of the sound.

It was Neville; he came and sat at the back of the trailer. He signed then looked at the teenagers and said gleefully, "Were going to stop here and shelter form the night." They glared at him; Neville dropped the smile and started walking towards the front again. Before he was out of earshot Lexi spoke up "Captain Neville?" he stopped and looked at her "would you have taken my brother too, if he were alive?"

He looked into her eyes, nodded and replied "Yes, why…?"

Lexi didn't think this far, she lied; her tone was cold and disrespectful "oh, I'm just trying to figure out why you took me, if you were to take my brother if he were alive, which he isn't. Then it would be, because of who I am, not anything I have or haven't done." She was relieved they though Jaxon was dead, by scared why they wanted her as a person, not as another child to enroll. He walked away and Lexi moved closer to Danny. They were side by side; Danny put his arm around Lexi. She snuggled her head on Danny's shoulder and looked up at the sky. The carriage began to move again.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- Season 1, Episode 3_

Lexi had fallen asleep on Danny's shoulder and his head was rested on hers. The group stopped to set up camp. Danny and Lexi felt the carriage abruptly stop around nine in the morning. They sat in the carriage while the tents and canopies were set up. The soldiers were acquiring supplies and were resting for two days. Danny and Lexi were pulled from their spot and thrown under a tent.

* * *

They had been at the new camp site for at least an hour now. Lexi and Danny were sitting on the ground back to back talking. Lexi was facing the lake "What was it like before you were taken?" Danny sat for a moment, playing with the handcuffs. When Lexi didn't get a response she turned around, crossed her legs, then put her arms around his torso with her head on his shoulder and hugged him. He turned around to face her and put their foreheads together. He sat back.

"Well… I grew up in a village, with my dad, his girlfriend; (Maggie the town doctor) and my sister, Charlie. My mum died when I was a kid. Charlie was always going beyond the rules, but constantly kept me under watch, because of the asthma. Then one day, these men…" he looked around the camp site "They came into our village and asked for my dad, they were going to take him away. I came out with a cross bow telling them they couldn't take him, Charlie and I already lost our mum and I knew if they took him, he wouldn't come back… He was shot and they took me instead. I'm just thinking about Charlie, she only has Maggie now, and we won't see each other again." Lexi looked him in the eye and knew of the sorrow he felt since it wasn't that different to hers. Both her guardians were killed and now it was only her brother.

Lexi told Danny how she never knew who her father was and never got a chance to meet her mother. It was just her aunt Joe, Jaxon and herself. She told him about the day they took her, how it was their birthday and how bad her brother was beaten when she got home. She explained how if she had listened to him they would all still be safe and alive. She was glad though they thought he was dead otherwise he'd had been taken too. What she didn't tell Danny was the feeling of hope she still had inside of her; that they would get away and be with their loved ones once again.

The man who had left the group earlier with the note for Monroe had returned and went straight to Neville. Lexi watched him over Danny's shoulder as he arrived, tied up his horse and ran over to the Captain. On passing he stared at Lexi then began talking to Neville. Lexi still watched as their conversation went on, it was then then she became worried when they kept looking towards Danny and Lexi. Neville looked her in the eye with an angered face; Lexi felt her heart drop and quickly diverted her eyes away from the two men.

Soon after the messenger had returned two guards came over to Lexi and Danny. Though struggling Lexi's and Danny's ankles were cuffed and were chained. It was extremely hard to move in it, so they sat there.

* * *

Both of the teenagers were sitting on the group. Danny was leaning against and barrel, he was sullen and staring at the ground. Lexi had her back against a support poll of the tent and was watching the guards walk by trying to understand their shifts.

One of the soldiers walked up to them, he passed Lexi. He turned around and smiled then gave her a bowl of water. She did not smile back, instead she squinted her eyes and crunched her lips in and gave him a rotten look. Turning around he went to pace Danny some water too, but just before he could take it the guard dropped it on the ground. "Oh, damn I'm sorry," his expression was blank and meaningless.

Danny continued to look at the ground. He raised his head, looked in the man's eyes and spoke "You got a problem?"

"What no, what possible problem could I… oh wait, there was that one time… in your little crap village where you shot my best friend with a crossbow. So, I guess there's that," Lexi looked at the man then Danny to see anger in his eyes.

"Your best friend, murdered my father," said Danny. Lexi was looking between the two

"Which, ah, let's be honest, it probably not a big loss, right?"

"Captain Neville?" Danny swallowed the anger. His voice broke, almost shouting while looking over to Captain Neville. He kept reading the book he was so interested in.

"What?" he called back over.

Danny was looking up at the soldier "If you want me dead, just kill me. Otherwise I'd like some water please."

There was a long pause "You heard the boy, get him some water."

The man stood up straight and rolled his eye "Yes, sir," he looked down a Danny then walked away. Danny looked back down at the ground. Lexi watched as the man walked away. She put the bowl down softly on the ground and sat closer to Danny. Lexi perch on her knees and sat down. She wiped her hands on her thighs then reached forward and put her hands on Danny's. He continued to pull grass from the ground.

"Hey…" Lexi sunk and tilted her head and looked through Danny's fringe into his eyes. "I'm sorry about your father… and I'm sorry you had to kill someone, I would have done the same…" Danny looked up at Lexi.

"It happened quickly… and he killed my father," Danny's tone eased up.

"I don't know exactly how you feel, but I know it's hard to kill a person," Lexi looked away, then back. Danny knew she had killed someone, but didn't want to go into while around the militia, he looked back down "Whatever you're thinking, feeling; it shouldn't be bad; you protected your family," Lexi continued. Danny smiled slightly, and then looked back up. His face dropped, the solider was standing at the edge of the tent he looked extremely angry. He put the bowl down and walked away. Lexi watched until he walked around the corner. Lexi put her hand to the side of Danny's face and kissed him. He leaned forward and kissed her long and hard. Danny put his hand to Lexi's face. When they finale broke apart they kept their forehands together and nuzzled their noses.

* * *

It was late, but Danny and Lexi were still awake. It was freezing.

They were lying on the ground. Lexi had her arms up near her chest with her face buried in Danny's chest. Danny had his chin resting in her head and his arms wrapped around her. Danny eyes were getting heavy. He kissed the top of her head then began to drift off to sleep. They were shivering trying to sleep, but it was worthless. Suddenly the messenger who returned earlier came over to them, after leaving the captain's tent. Not saying a word he pulled off the blanket, grabbed Lexi's arm and dragged her off a few meters. He unlocked the handcuffs on her feet so she could walk. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Danny was yelling at him. Through it Lexi kept hitting him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she was standing. Lexi was confused; she just looked at the man's face with wild eyes. He pulled along to the Captains tent, Lexi could hear Danny yelling until she was out of sight.

Another soldier came up to Danny saying "Now, son, were just gonna separate you two," Danny was confused, he didn't trust them, but he could see clearly into the Captain's tent. "We can't have you two plotting again, to get away," he continued. Out of all the militia there he was one of the creepiest. He went away then came back with some food. Danny was hungry; he hadn't eaten in over a day.

Lexi was taken to the Captain's tent and was sat on a chair. Her feet were cuffed again to prevent her getting away. Captain Neville sat at a desk reading the message. He put it down and smiled; Lexi scrunched up her face, was couscous to what she did. Captain Neville began speaking "Now, stupidly we didn't actually make sure you were Alexia, but I'm sure you are since you told Danny boy your name. But to be sure, you are Alexia Selena Caffrey?" Lexi was sure they knew who she was and couldn't deny it, so she nodded quickly. Lexi kept her head down, but her gaze on him. "And your brother… Jaxon Emmet Caffrey, is deceased," Lexi knew he wasn't, but didn't them to take him too. Each question he asked her he recorded. The questions worried Lexi; they were all about her brother, her growing up and herself as a person.

"Why do you want to know these things?!" She blurted out before thinking, her eyes were wide and she was on the edge of her seat. He kept his head down, but looked at her. He didn't look happy she interrupted him. Her facial expression grew smaller and she sat back on the chair with her shoulders hunched. He sighed then got up. Walking around the desk and leaving, Lexi followed him with her gaze. As soon as he was out of sight she leaped forward, took the message and hid it in her pocket. Just as she settled a guard walked in and pulled her off to another tent. He threw her down along with a blanket then left. From where she sat she could see Danny, he was 20 meters away. They were close enough to be heard, but had nothing to say that could be heard by the militia.

Danny looked over to Lexi and waited until a soldier left "Are you OK?"

Lexi smiled and nodded her head. She wasn't going to tell him how she felt or what happened until they were close enough to whisper. She mouthed the words 'good night' then made her bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- Season 1, Episode 3_

Lexi had fallen asleep; it took a while due to the cold and separation form the only person she trusted. Danny was in a separate tent 20 metres away from Lexi, he was asleep too, but was shivering.

* * *

Lexi was in the middle of dream, mostly a reoccurring memory. It was the sight of her brother incapacitated and her aunt being shot. Lexi remembered something new; she remembered Porter standing on her porch doing nothing, but watching. She suddenly awoke with shock. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed. She looked over to Danny; he was asleep. Stretching out her legs she reached onto her jean's pocket and removed the note she stole off the captain's desk. She turned her back to the camp and Danny. She hid the note in her lap and read it;

/

_ To: Thomas Neville_

The girl, Alexia, I wish you to not harm her and treat her with care.

As well please confirm and ask the following:

Is Jaxon Emmet Caffrey alive?

_**No**_

What was Alexia's education like and pass time?

_**One town educator, spent more time reading and hunting**_

Does she know who your father is?

_**No**_

Does she know anything of her mother?

_**She died when Alexia was a child**_

Please write a simple description of her:

Hair: _**Long light brown with chin length side bangs**_

Eye Colour: _**Green**_

Height: _**5' 7"**_

Distinctions:

_**Athletic build, tall, high and full cheeks, light Caucasian skin, few freckles under her eyes and nose and medium- full lips.**_

_From: Sebastian Monroe_

_/_

Lexi's heart was pounding. She was so confused and was holding tears from running down her face. She only wanted to be held by Danny and talk to him, but she couldn't get to him without being seen.

Lexi sat in her own world for at least 30 minutes, until she heard something behind her. Quickly she turned around to see a man standing next to Danny beating him with a bag. Lexi Jumped up then fell over because of the cuffs. "Hey," She yelled at them. He turned around; it was the soldier from earlier. "Hey, stop it!" She screamed again. This time he stopped hitting Danny with the bag and left, bumping into another guard then walking around the corner. Lexi shuffled over to Danny, by the time she came over to him he was sitting up. She lifted her cuffed hands over his head and hugged him. She pulled him close and rested his chin on her shoulder. Lexi lifted her hands to head and smoothed the back of his air. She kissed his cheek and they lied down together and fell asleep. Lexi would tell Danny about the note tomorrow.

* * *

Danny and Lexi were still under the tent in each other's embrace. Lexi was still asleep, but Danny was awake just watching her. Most of the militia personal were asleep; it was still very early. Lexi's eyelids began to flutter open. She looked up at Danny who was smiling slightly down at her. She rubbed her face into his chest while Danny kissed the top of her head. Lexi sat up and stretched, Danny did the same. The two of them were sitting in others laps facing one another. Danny and Lexi were holding hands; it was more Lexi playing with Danny's hand. The teenagers looked up at each other. "So… What happened last night?" Danny asked Lexi. She looked back down at the ground not knowing where to start.

"You first, what happened with you and that psycho?" Lexi asked

"You head the conversation yesterday… he came back to _punish_ me; as he put it," Danny muttered. Lexi looked over to the sunrise not knowing what to say. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the daylight so she diverted her eyes from the bright light and looked back down. There was a silence. Danny spoke up again "What happened with you and that _creep_?" Lexi still didn't know how to put it, but she did know Neville was a creep and Monroe too. She had never seen or met him as far as she could remember, but from his letter she was beginning to question her kidnapping once again.

Lexi began to explain what happened and tell Danny everything she knew. She started with when she was taken to the captain's tent. "First they took me to Neville's tent, he was looking at a message he received from Monroe earlier. He asked me some weird questions. When I asked why he wanted to know these things he stopped asking and just wrote on the note and a second note occasionally looking at me. He then left with the second note; I guess he sent it back to Monroe."

Danny was worried about Lexi and what questions they asked her. "Did you see the note at all?"

Lexi looked around to see if anyone could see her. She moved closer to Danny and pulled out the note and gave it to him. He looked up at her and she nodded towards the note; encouraging him to unfold it. He opened it and read it silently. Once he finished he looked at her with worry and concern. Danny gave it back to Lexi and she read it again, this time with fresh eyes. It still sent shivers down her spine, but this time she had Danny there. She looked up at Danny and saw his protective expression. All sorts of scenarios were racing through Lexi's head; none of them positive. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her vision turned foggy. Danny felt the fear Lexi was and hugged her; wrapping his arms around her and comforting her. Lexi suddenly had a thought why they took her. Through the tears and breaking voice Lexi sat up and moved even closer to Danny so only he could hear her. Then she spoke "I think I might know why they want me…" Danny looked over at the young woman. She put her chin on his shoulder and whispered "I'm… I'm a rebel…" She moved away to see Danny's face; he looked confused.

"Wh-What does that mean?"

"When I was about 13, my uncle took my brother and me to a meeting outside the village in an abandoned shopping complex. It was a rebel meeting point. My brother and I never fought or anything, but we were raised with the knowledge of a time before the blackout and how they were going to return the era back to the United States of America." Danny looked at her; he didn't know what to say.

"That man who was shot a few days ago… he was a rebel," Danny stated.

"Yeah, but I didn't know him, but there were tones of us last time we were gathered. From what I heard though I don't think there are that many anymore," they both paused from a moment then Lexi continued. "There were all types of people there; young, old, fit, and weak; if you wanted a better future, you were there."

Lexi looked at Danny who still hadn't responded, she began to worry he thought less of her now. "I'm glad there's someone out there fighting for what's right," Danny said to her with a smile. If anything, he had more respect and admiration of her. Lexi smiled back relieved he still liked her.

Lexi continued talking about the people who she met there; it made her feel happier even though she probably wouldn't ever see them again. "I remember this priest who was in the group, Nicholas, he always had hope, but wasn't annoying like some people," Lexi laughed to herself she named a few more who were in the groups she befriended "Nicholas, Albert; best shooter I'd ever seen, Sam; Jaxon's best friend and there was Nora; last I saw of her she was trying to get captured to steal a riffle. Their probably all dead now," Lexi's feeling darkened. Danny put his hand on the side of her face and really looked at her; her eyes, the slight bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights, her high cheeks and her lips. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips, just he pulled away she leaned in and kissed him back. The two had only known each other for about a week, but had trust in each other like no one they'd ever met; except family. They locked lips for a passionate make out session. Both leaning into each other, every so offen opening their mouths, eventually they stopped. They nuzzled each other then looked out to the sunrise. Danny put his arm around Lexi and she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at his blonde hair and pale skin. Together they felt content, at least until everyone else woke up.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7- Season 1, Episode 3_

**Sebastian 'Bass' Monroe; 5 years and 4 months after the blackout…**

Soldiers of the Monroe Republic were making the monthly tax collection. The only difference with this occasion compared to the rest was Sebastian 'Bass' Monroe had tagged along with the group for this particular section. He brought his second in command and friend; Miles Matheson.

Whilst travelling to the first village, Miles notice Sebastian was a little too eager, but kept the suspicion to himself. Once they arrived at the village; Sebastian ordered one of his men to go collect the tax at the town centre and told Miles to keep the group outside the gates until he came back. Miles agreed to the strange request. What Miles didn't know was Sebastian was on his way to see his daughter for the first time.

Walking down a street within the small village was depressing for Sebastian since he was use to the embellished city he built. One house in particular caught his eye and he walked swiftly over to it. He knocked on the door three times and a woman opened the door. He had known this woman before the blackout, her name was Joe.

Her face was light and happy then she opened the door, but once she saw who, her face darkened. She stood in the door way with the door completely open. It was beyond obvious she didn't like his presence. "Hi Joe,"

"What are you doing here?" she said abruptly.

"I think you know why..." he said slyly

"You weren't there when she was pregnant or in labour and you can't be here for them now!"

Sebastian swallowed "I'm going to take them,"

"Why? ... Why do you want them now, you didn't want them then and you want them now they're six?"

"Today's there birthday, is it not?" he simply asked. Before Joe could respond a little girl with long brown hair and green eyes ran in the room, only to stop suddenly at the sight of the man. She hadn't seen him before, but was frightened by his apparel. She quickly ran behind her Aunts legs and hid. She peered her eye to see the man. "Hello," Sebastian said quietly, but before she was able to respond Joe turned around and couched down to the girl's level and spoke.

"Hey Lexi… go to your room and I'll be there soon, OK?" The little girl nodded and ran to her room she shared with her twin brother.

Sebastian was at a loss of words, he just watch the child as she ran away. "She's tall for her age, I was too,"

"Genetics don't fail then," Joe replied sarcastically moving closer to the door frame and closing the door even more.

"What about Jaxon? Where is he?" Sebastian asked.

Joe wanted to protect at least one of them and didn't want him to have another reason for him to keep coming back so she lied, "He died 3 months ago… he was always sick from the day he was born." But in fact it was Joe's son, Jack, who had died 3 months ago.

Sebastian went quiet, in the shock of the boy's death "What about Mark and Jack… how are they?" he asked quietly, still taking the news.

"They're out at the market," she continued to lie. It was Jaxon who was with Mark at the market.

"I'm taking Alexia with me, I'm her father and I will raise her." Sebastian said bluntly.

"You're going to have to kill me before you take her…"

Sebastian saw the determination in her eyes, but decided to construct a new plan even if it took him years to put into action "I won't kill you, Alexi would only hate me for that, but I will have my family back one way or another and you won't be there to stop me," his tone was dark and angry. Before Joe replied he turned and left.

Sebastian retuned to the group and mounted his horse. "Where did you go?' Miles asked him

Sebastian sighed and spoke up after a minute of silence. "Remember Ruby Caffrey?"

Miles looked at his friend he hadn't heard that name in a while "Yeah… you thought she was the one, but then she left and ignored you completely,"

"She died six years ago today,"

"Ok," Miles went quiet wondering why he brought her up. Then spoke again, "And so where did you go?"

"Her sister lives here. She has something of Ruby's I want, but she won't give it to me. . ."

"Do you want me to do something?"

"No… it's a delicate issue."

With that Sebastian left Miles in charge of the group and returned home.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- Season 1, Episode 3_

The crew were beginning to pack up camp. Lexi and Danny were sitting on the ground watching everyone around them. The pollen was once again flying through the air. Both had been unshackled, but were still handcuffed. Lexi was sitting cross legged on the ground patiently waiting. Danny was crouching and coughing. Lexi kept a close eye on him knowing he might have an asthma attack at any moment.

The creepy soldier who and been giving them hell had come back around "Hey man," he said ever so casually. He clapped his hand and stood on front of Danny, completely ignoring Lexi, he then continued "So, just you and me what do you want to do?"

Gasping for air Danny quickly said "leave me alone,"

"Not still upset about before are you?"

"I don't…"

"I can't hear you, what?" he obliviously asked Danny. Lexi knew what was happening; he was having an asthma attack. Her eyes widened and Lexi quickly shifted over to Danny, not knowing what to-do.

Danny's breath was leaving him "no, no, no, no…" Danny said before leaning forward and began rocking. Lexi could hear the pain in his speech.

Bluntly the man said "stop screwing around," Lexi was now next to Danny and had her hand on his back. She was glaring up at the man, only thinking; how stupid can he be?

"I have asthma… I have asthma…I need…" Danny quickly said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Captain Neville!" the soldier called out. He went to push Danny on his back, but just as he came close, Lexi was knocked back and Danny swang the cuffs around the man's neck and began to choke him. His legs were slipping on the dew from the grass and he couldn't get Danny to let go. Lexi sat beside watching and knew Danny was changing. Though it was for the better.

Danny pulled the man's head closer and yelled to him "You touch me again or even Alexia and I'll kill you, I'll kill you! You understand me?" with the last sentence his voice broke and Lexi knew it was the same Danny. The man was still gripping at the chain trying to pull it away, but it was futile. Danny loosened the grip and brought his cuffs away from his through releasing the solider. He lied on the ground gasping for air. Danny only watched him.

Lexi heard the horses he behind her and looked around. It was Neville, the messenger from the other day and and another soldier; they were watching the whole time. She returned her gaze back to the soldier lying on the ground, then to Danny he was staring at Neville, she then did too.

It was then Lexi remembered what Danny said; he was protective over her and cared of she was hurt even though he knew the soldiers' orders were not to harm her. By now the man was regaining his breath and stumbled away, Danny just hoped he understood the message. They others moved along and continued with their jobs leaving Danny and Lexi alone.

Lexi moved over to Danny and studied his face. She knew he wouldn't want to talk. She sat next to him silently. His hand was resting on the ground. The only thing Lexi did was place her hand on top of his and gripped a few of his fingers

Lexi began thinking to herself; how Danny had changed and the characteristic that are emerging from him. Danny was still Danny as far as Lexi knew, but he went an extra step out of his original comfort zone.

Just a few days ago they watched a man die, the enemy, but a human being never the less. At the time Danny's eyes swelled with water, now he was threatening a horrendous man on his life in order to to protect himself and Lexi. It was a good change; Danny had begun to grow as a person and developed a grip on reality and how to deal with the dangers thrown his way. Lexi admired and even became in love with Danny more each day she knew him. His bravery, toughness, strength and even his disrespect for the militia grew Lexi closer to Danny.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9- Season 1, Episode 4_

By late afternoon Danny and Lexi were back in the wagon. The group continued to travel. Danny and Lexi were sitting with their backs to the wall. It was about 6 pm and the sun was setting, it was a deep red and orange colour. Lexi and Danny were side by side and Danny's arm was around Lexi. They were watching each of the soldiers, trying to understand their movements.

The sun had just set and the group pulled over for a break. Danny and Lexi were let out to stretch their legs, but were then put back in the carriage. They began moving again. Most of the men had a torch lit with fire. Lexi was watching the sky, a storm was brewing. Thunder could be heard in the distance. Danny and Lexi were sitting across from each other. Lexi looked back to Danny he had noticed the weather as well. They looked at each other and shared the same conclusion. "Hey, hey!" Danny called out to the captain.

"What? Hold 'em up" Neville called back to them. The group stopped.

"Come over here," Lexi called out. Lexi watched him turn his horse around and came over to them. Danny and Lexi had here head up looking at the clouds.

"A storm's coming…" Danny said continued to look at the sky.

"You scared of a little thunder?" Neville said mockingly to the both of them.

Danny looked towards the captain "You didn't feel the shift in the air?"

"The sky was red at sunset, there's a ring around the moon," Lexi added sternly.

The captain signed and looked at the sky then to Lexi "Anything else? I'm not going to say we should stop because the sky was red," he replied sarcastically.

Lexi continued "Before rain plants release waste and by-products… you can smell the plants better can't you?" She tilted her head looking down and to the Captain. He glared at them then lifted his head and to the sky.

"We're telling you we should find shelter," Danny said to him, his face was tern and worried. A man walked up to the captain.

"Sir,"

The captain spoke up "The kids say we need to stop, says we have some weather coming,"

"Sir if we keep going we'll reach Noblesville by dawn… it's only an hour away," the man continued.

The captain smirked at the two kids. Thunder was getting louder; he looked back to the sky. "You heard them, let's find some shelter."

Winds started blowing rapidly in all directions. There was a barn spotted to the left of the path. Two men ran over to it and opened the doors so the convey could hide from the storm. Everyone came into the barn. Lexi and Danny were in the carriage watching the sky. The barn was shaking and the horses were trying to get free. Danny were taken off the wagon and brought over to a set of crates. One of the soldiers that took them to the crates said "Don't move," then left the both of them alone. Lexi had wide eyes; every time there was a storm in her village they were wild, frightening and unpredictable. She noticed Danny was restless. Lexi looked around, there was no one watching them. Lexi proceeded to look around, she saw a window then tapped Danny's arm.

"Look," she nodded up to the window. He looked up, then back down. Lexi continued to figure a way out. Danny noticed there were two nails in a board of the wall. He grabbed both of them and nudged Lexi. She looked over and he slipped he one if the nails. They began to unlock the handcuffs.

Danny was quick to unlock his cuffs, Lexi wasn't as fast. He turned her around and began to unlock them for her. Lexi kept watch of the men; they were at the other end of the barn frantically trying to control the horses. Lexi stayed by the crates taking her hands out of the open cuffs. Danny ran over a horse. He took its reins then slapped its thigh, resulting in it causing kayos and making a distraction long enough for Danny and Lexi to get away. He rushed over to Lexi and told her to go first. She climbed up the crates and jumped through the window, Danny following close behind her. They jumped out the window and ran through the grass. They noticed how wild the weather was when looking back at the house. Danny and Lexi were right about the storm. Since Lexi was out before Danny she was ahead, but Danny was catching up. They were less than 100 metres away from the forest. Danny took Lexi's hand and ran fast pulling her along. Lexi heard something and stopped. Both were looking around thinking shrapnel might have been coming their way. Nothing was there, they continued looking. Lexi let Danny's hand go as she watched the barn to see if anyone was coming. Lexi began walking back toward the barn, believing she saw something in the bush. Suddenly Lexi heard a thump behind her. Snapping around, she saw Neville tackling Danny to the ground and hitting him. She hadn't realised how far she wondered.

"Hey!" She yelled over. Running towards them against the wind was quite hard. Neville stopped hitting Danny and grabbed his collar. Lexi pushed Neville off Danny slipping in the process. She and the captain were glaring at each other. They noticed Danny looking at the sky. Following his gaze they saw a funnel begin within the clouds. Neville got up and pulled Danny up by his shirt.

"Come on, come on!" he began yelling. Lexi was gobsmacked by the sight. On passing, Neville grabbed Lexi's arm and dragged her and Danny towards a bomb shelter under the barn. Both of the males opened the doors. Neville push Lexi down the stairs causing her to fall face first. Danny followed after her catching her before she smacked her head on a support beam.

Neville lit a torch. Danny and Lexi sat down practically in each other's lap then looked towards the captain. It didn't take too long to realise they were in a confined space with the man who had tormented them both physically and mentally.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- Season 1, Episode 4_

The sound of wind whistling and rattling doors and windows was unsettling. The captain was walking around the room. Lexi and Danny stood up. Neville wasn't making it any better "So, Danny boy, Miss Lexi, how did you get out of those cuffs?" Lexi and Danny didn't reply, they only kept an eye on Neville. They were both scowling at him. "Look… we stuck here and you can glare at me like your suckin' on a lemon or we can be civil." Cutting in Lexi put an end to his speech.

"_Civil_," she spat at him. "To be civil you must have something nice to say otherwise it's pointless," she continued to stare at him. "The civil we will be to one another is equal to the civil war,"

He changed the weight to the other foot and looked at Danny. "I like you Danny, you remind me of my own boy,"

"You have a son?" Danny asked.

"Yes I do," Neville sat down and started drinking from a flask. "Am I really such a monster, am I really so different form your father," He looked at Danny. "I just want a future for my child," he continued to drink from the flask.

Lexi sat down on a stool and looked between them as the conversation deviated from one person to another.

"Well, my dad didn't murder people," Danny said strongly. "He didn't hurt people like it was nothing," Now Danny was scowling at Neville too.

Neville began chuckling under his breath, still taking a sip from the flask. "You don't remember the days after the blackout; no food, no water, nothing, but panic and death everywhere you turned. Now if your dad could go through all that and hold that kind of mercy, then my hat goes off to him, he was a better man than I."

Everyone continued to scowl at each other.

* * *

The whistling of the wind and shaking of trees stopped and the three looked at on another. Neville began shouting with glee, just before the roof collapsed. A piece of wood fell and hit Lexi's head. At first she thought she was fine but then her vision became blurry. Lexi started to feel dizzy, but was stable. Danny came rushing to her side "Hey…" Danny tried to get her attention. Lexi was trying to look at a point in the distance, but failed because of her faintness. Danny put an arm under her side and helped her up. She became very confused at the situation, but soon came to realise the roof caved in and they were still in the bomb shelter. They couldn't stand at full height, but made it stumbling to the stairs. They were just about to climb up the steps them when Neville began to speak. He was talking to Danny about helping him. The conversation went for about a minute. After the first few sentences Lexi's hearing began to fade as well. She hadn't a clue what they were talking about. Danny sat Lexi on the ground, next to the stare case, against a wall and walked over to Neville. Lexi's vision faded into darkness and she lost consciousness. Not knowing what will happen.


End file.
